happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Tooth
Two Tooth is a fan character made by Young Little Unicorn. Personality Two Tooth is a caring pushover and is kind towards everyone around her but dislikes Lumpy for no absolute reason and also hold grudges on Lumpy. Two Tooth is trustworthy and loves being in a group. She is a good listener. Not much is known about her as she's almost always never shown talking or interacting with other characters. Despite having a high survival rate, she still dies in some episodes like Raining Toast, Treehouse of Newbies, Burn People!, Final Death Disposure and Icicle. Gender debate Two Tooth's gender was debated for so long and was often referred to as "he". This gender pronoun went long until the creator of this fan character, decided to actually confirm her gender. Since there are fewer females on YLU's show, he decided to make Two Tooth a female to balance the amount of boys and girls in the show. Despite the fact that Two Tooth and Chick are now girls, there are still fewer girls than boys. Relationships Aquamarine Aquamarine and Two Tooth are in good terms, since she invited her to her treehouse, though Two Tooth was ignored most of the time. Chick Two Tooth and Chick were rivals in the Vote or Die. When Fliqpy attacked the studio, the two ran away. They both are probably in neutral terms as of now. Two Tooth was interacting with Chick when selling ice cream, but shortly ended the conversation. Jasper Jasper and Two Tooth must've been in good terms. Jasper invited Two Tooth into their treehouse (offscreen) 'though Two Tooth was ignored most of the time. Lumpy Two Tooth holds a grudge on Lumpy for no absolute reason, meaning Two Tooth is a character that judges people because of their intelligence. Other characters Two Tooth's friendliness and kindness still has secrets behind her. Other characters that she haven't interacted with yet aren't truly confirmed, though she's shown to be stalking all of them, which can be found irritating and disturbing, at the end after stalking them, she either ends up dying or escaping. Two Tooth's episodes Starring roles # Vote or Die: Two Tooth or Chick? # Snap Attack! Featuring roles TBA Appearances # Hatched Out # Locked Outside # Raining Toast # Treehouse of Newbies # Burn People # The Beach # Final Death Disposure # Bloody Maroon # Icicle # Chicky Rampage # Sponsored # Vending Machines Deaths # Raining Toast - Crushed by a giant toast. # Treehouse of Newbies - Burned to death. # Burn People! - Split in half. # Final Death Disposure - Crushed by a chandelier. # Bloody Maroon - She died in four different ways (impaled, suffocated, burned in lava, car crash). # Icicle - Sliced into three parts. # Snap Attack! - He was snapped by a mousetrap '(debatable). Episodes Survived by Season Survival rate * Regular episodes not from any season: 55.55% * Irregular episodes: 80% TOTAL: 64.28% Trivia * Two Tooth (like other new characters) survive in their most recent appearances. * Two Tooth has more deaths than kills. * Two Tooth lost to Chick at a 4-1 vote in the Vote or Die. * Two Tooth survives in two irregular episodes and three regular episodes out of 9 of her appearances. * Two Tooth has survived in 4 of her appearance roles and survived in all of her starring roles. Category:Characters With Unknown Genders Category:Brown Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Hamsters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Articles in need of images